Gallade vs Undyne
Descrpition A what if Death Battle featuring Undyne from Undertale vs Gallade from Pokemon Interlude Wiz: Warrior protect people they love and serve. Boomsticks: But these two badass warrior are one of the best in their league, like Undyne head of the Royal Guard. Wiz: And Gallade the Knight of the Pokemon verse. Boomsticks: He's Wiz and I'm Boomsticks. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Undyne Cue begining music(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX5mF3vR7Fw) Wiz: Once there were two races: Humans and monsters- Boomsticks: When suddenly some #@*^ just started war. Wiz: Boomsticks!!! Boomsticks: What wasn't my fault, some guy started war with both races. Wiz: Anyway, The human won vitoriously and sealed them Underground. Boomsticks: Boy was life rough for monsters. It's like living with my X wife. Wiz: However it say at least six human souls can destroy the barrier. Boomsticks: And that one person to get those souls is Undyne. Cue Spears of Justice(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTy9v9a7Tmo) Undyne: Ngahhh! Boomsticks: But before she became a badass, Undyne was trained under king Asgore. Wiz: She has lost all battle against him untill she finally won. Boomsticks: Then she became head of the Royal Guard. Wiz: She can carry boulders with her bare hands. Which are proximity about three or four time her size. Boomsticks: She is so fast she ran through Snowdin to Waterfall in a matter of seconds.She's even faster than frisk who could dodge dozens of lightining bolts. Wiz: A single lightninig bolt is as fast as about 220,000 miles per hour. Frisk must has been as fast as to be moving at Mach 0.2 speeds. Around a mere 150mph. Boomsticks: Holy *$#% that is really, really fast!No wonder Undyne is such a badass to catch Frisk. Wiz: She sucessfully may have caught the integrity and the persaverence soul. Though she may have lost an eye trying to catch the next two. Boomsticks: She can even make her house shake just by stomping, and even broke concrete by laughter. Also beated Toriel. Wiz: She may be a badass but there is one form she has. Before death she has a form called the Undying form. Cue battling a true hero (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPCMJC1Ig6s) Boomsticks: Dear lord! If I got a new wife, it's Undyne. Wiz: Well too bad, she and Alphys are in love with each other. Boomsticks: Goddammit. Cue Ha Gayyyy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaG5SAw1n0c) Wiz: Anyways she could take knife blows with this form due to her being inject with determination. Boomsticks:With this Undying she is twice as fast and could do more damege and is equal to level 20, which could take blows from a Gaster Blaster. Wiz:However she still has some flaws. She could still die and heat can tire her out. Boomsticks: She is also pretty insane and lack certien knowledge. Wiz: Still Undyne proves that here strength is in for monster kind Undyne:You're gonna have to try a little harder than that! Gallade Cue Lake theme(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PbnT0x0e5I) Wiz: In the Pokemon verse, Humans and Pokemon live together in harmony. Boomsticks: But one of the most loyalist Pokemon is a Gallade. Wiz: The size Gallade stands up to is about 5′ 3″ inches. Boomsticks: Its types are Fighting and Psychic. Wiz: It's highest stats are SP.Def and Attack Boomsticks: Those arms their, are freaking awesome, I wish I hade sword arms like Gallade. Wiz:Those are actully elbows. Boomsticks: Bull*$#% Wiz: Anyways Gallade elbows can actully extend to grow longer.WIth these elbows gallade can cut iron girders which are 65' long, 10" tall, and 1/8" thick. Boomsticks: It has moves like Psycho Cut which can shoot laser just by cutting the air. Wiz: Like Lucario, one of the most strongest moves it has is Close Combat. Boomsticks: Also Swords Dance a move where they dance to get there strength rise. Wiz: Finally Hyper Beam an attack so powerful it could destroy stone walls, building, and stone floors Boomsticks: Gallade may be badass already but it gets more better. Cue Diantha's theme(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpgQa-TOk0M) Wiz: A Gallade could mega evolve. Boomsicks: Dear lord, now that looks like a knight in shiny armor. Wiz: Gallade's mega evolution increses speed,defense, and attack. Boomsticks: This form is so powerful it could beat Mega Charizard X. Wiz: Still Gallade has some flaws. Boomsticks: It really lacks HP and SP.Att. Wiz: Still Gallade is proven time to time that it could protect others. Gallade mega evolves Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debat once and for all. Boomsticks It's time for a Death Battle!!! Death Battle Next Time on Death Battle The helm of Nabu is shown. Then it show the Mewtwonite Y Doctor Fate vs Mewtwo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Bendy usser444 Category:'Undertale Vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles